


树下金芒 21

by 7drinker



Series: 树下金芒 [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Actors, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7drinker/pseuds/7drinker
Summary: 新人演员叶树不顾经纪人劝阻，接下同性题材影片的吻戏试镜，然而曾经极其厌恶同性恋的盛芒，却给出了让所有人意外的反应……用了七年的时间，再次站到你面前其实只想说一句，我很想你√ 攻君有“身体控制欲”√ 直掰弯√ 这里放删减部分的章节，全文在长佩
Relationships: 叶树&盛芒
Series: 树下金芒 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618012





	树下金芒 21

浴室门打开了，祝墨的身影被浴霸的亮光斜斜映射而出，像是蒙着水雾的剪影画。  
晏逾飞正在收拾房间，转过来看向祝墨时，眼神有些复杂。  
祝墨身上裹着一件浴袍，没擦身子，即便此时房间里灯光昏黄，仍然能看清男孩儿皮肤上的水珠，和衬在身后的热气。  
“洗完了？”晏逾飞把手里的粥碗放在床头柜上，“过来休息吧，别感冒了。”  
祝墨点了下头，慢慢走过去抱住晏逾飞，“你准备什么时候回国？”  
晏逾飞把他拉坐在床上，拿毛巾给他擦头发，“回巴黎把手续办一下就差不多了，我已经跟房东打好招呼，房子就租到这个月。”  
祝墨没说话，任男人在他脑袋上动作，半晌，他猛地抓住男人的手，豁出去般哑声道：“哥，抱我一次。”  
晏逾飞的手停在他耳侧，良久后叹气道：“墨墨，我不是不喜欢你，但我跟男人真的来不了那个。”  
祝墨一把掀开头上的毛巾，眼里透着执拗的光，“哥你让我试试，你要觉得不舒服叫停就行。”  
“你……”晏逾飞蹙眉看他，“你要怎么试？”  
祝墨轻轻在男人眉间亲了一下，“哥，不要皱眉。”  
这一吻没有起到效果，晏逾飞有点无可奈何，“墨墨，别闹了。”  
祝墨深深看了他一眼，扑通跪了下去。  
“你！”晏逾飞一惊，“你干什么？”  
祝墨不答，自顾自分开男人的膝盖，垂着的眼眸有些灼热，他伸手勾住男人的皮带。  
晏逾飞惊愕地按住他的手，“你、你要……”，后面的话他说不出口。  
祝墨抬起头。  
男孩儿通红着一双眼，承满委屈和不甘，“哥……你让我做好不好？求你了……”  
晏逾飞如同被重物拍了脑袋，砸的他一阵闷痛，他怜惜地看着脚边的男孩儿，觉得自己简直是个混蛋。  
祝墨一下一下亲吻着男人的膝盖，口中不断呢喃，“哥……我想要你……真的想……”  
晏逾飞用力呼出一口气，良久之后，轻轻闭上了眼睛。  
附在手背上的力道没有了，祝墨心中欢喜，他快速解开手中的皮带，拉下拉链，男人黑色的内｀裤露了出来。  
祝墨小心凑过去，浅淡的体味飘进鼻腔，他微微歪斜着头，吻上了上去。  
晏逾飞猛然夹紧双腿，但没有成功，只是把埋在他腿间的男孩儿锁得更牢。  
祝墨伸出舌头，隔着一层布料细细舔吮着男人下体，直到透明的水渍把那团软肉的轮廓完全勾勒出来，“哥，我……”祝墨本想开口询问，但他害怕被拒绝，于是直接摸了上去，就着嘴上的唾液，手指开始揉捏两个囊袋。  
男人在没有完全勃起的时候，刺激囊袋是非常有效且快速的办法，祝墨从视频上看过不少。  
“嗯……！”晏逾飞压抑地抖动了下，他震惊地看着趴伏在自己腿间的面庞。  
祝墨眼尾红得愈加明显，他变换着角度不停给予男人刺激，眼见着性器慢慢硬挺起来，把内裤撑出一个柱状体。  
他一手托着男人的阴茎，一手小心翼翼抠进内裤边缘，把内裤拉了下来。  
因为距离太近，挺直的肉棒弹出来时，啪一下晃动到祝墨脸上。  
晏逾飞几乎是立刻往床上退坐了一节，他声音暗哑得不像话，掺着少许气音，“你没事儿吧……”  
祝墨似乎也有些意外，呆滞了片刻，才把目光重新聚焦在弹了自己一下的东西上，“好大……”  
“你！”晏逾飞张嘴你了一个字，就说不下去了，他尴尬地别过脸。  
祝墨重新靠过来，握了上去，“哥哥……我帮你摸一下。”  
性器随着他这个动作肉眼可见地涨大，纤薄的肉红表皮下，藏青色的血管狰狞而现。  
祝墨五根手指快速撸动了一会儿，而后他低下头，沿着阴茎侧面一条血管慢慢吻着，“这个……我可以这么弄……吗？”  
浑身过电般的酥麻直充下腹，晏逾飞大腿根一阵颤抖，他死死攥着床单，才没让自己向前挺动，他知道他应该避开，可是……那直灌脑顶的快感，却又让他想要更多碰触。  
从他的角度看过去，男孩儿的脸憋得通红，嘴里温度也很高，黏湿的舌尖不断包裹撸吮着自己，他能感觉到自己的东西，有多贪恋那口腔的嫩壁，太湿软了，好似完全可以依着自己大小吸附贴合一样。  
这真是……  
“啾……啾……”祝墨含着挺立充血的性器，不停用嘴唇上下撸动着，他能感觉到男人的东西在自己嘴里抖动，性器头部也肿了起来。  
祝墨身体弯得很低，把粗长的硬物整个吞进自己嘴里，他努力收着牙齿，最大限度腾出空间，可以让肉棒抵住自己的上额和咽喉。  
他几乎可以感觉到阴茎前端的伞头，已经卡到了自己嗓子眼，一阵窒息把他的眼泪生生顶了出来。  
但他仍然想含得更深，希望这个男人可以通过身体的悸动，感受到他的爱意。  
晏逾飞眼底赤红一片，耳朵深处吱吱鸣响，体内咆哮的战栗让他再也忍不住！  
他不自觉地往前送着身体，想让自己的东西完全没入男孩嘴里，他想看男孩因为自己的动作而流泪，毫无保留地承受。  
天啊，这是什么扭曲的念头？！  
但他就是想看。  
晏逾飞摸上祝墨后颈，手指像是纾解躁动般，用力揉捏着他的耳垂、侧颊，拉扯着男孩儿的头发猛地使劲顶了一下。  
“唔！”祝墨没有防备，被顶得喉管剧烈收紧，强烈地窒息感让他下意识推拒后退。  
“咳咳——！”他偏开头剧烈咳嗽，嘴角甚至还挂着几丝浊白。  
“对不起……”晏逾飞想要去安慰，又觉得自己没有立场，手尴尬地顿在男孩脸侧，就是放不上去。  
祝墨顺了会儿气，抿了抿嘴问道：“舒服吗？”  
晏逾飞被问得一愣，随即狼狈地瞅了眼自己下边。  
祝墨此时也一并看过去，跟着整张脸都羞红了，男人的东西在自己嘴里的时候，他没有如此大的视觉冲击，现在看着紫红色的硬柱，肉头上渗出几星白液，明显是没有释放的蓄发状态……

**Author's Note:**

> 这边放了章全的～


End file.
